


Origami

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Origami, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Ty Lee learns a new skill and is excited to show it to her girlfriend.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Origami

“‘Zula come over here,” Ty Lee said as Azula walked into their rooms in the palace. 

“Where is here?”

“In the sitting room,” Ty Lee called. 

Azula followed the sound of Ty Lee’s voice to the room where she was sitting. She was hunched over the desk, looking very focused on whatever was in front of her. 

“Why did you call me,” Azula said.

Ty Lee turned around and grinned widely holding up two paper swans. 

“Look what I made,” she said. 

Azula came over and inspected the birds in her hand. She carefully scooped them up and noticed that her name was written on one and Ty Lee’s was on another. 

“Very nice,” she said, causing Ty Lee to brighten. 

Azula melted a little inside. Ty Lee was so cute when she was proud of herself. Azula would protect that purity and innocence with her life. 

“I learned how to do it from the man I was interviewing for the academy today,” she said, gently taking the birds back and putting them on the desk next to each other. 

Azula noticed the surface of the table was filled with other swans. 

“What happened to those,” she asked, pointing at them. 

“They were flawed,” Ty Lee answered. “I wanted the ones for us to be perfect, to accurately represent us.” 

Azula smiled softly and kissed Ty Lee. Ty Lee leaned forward and kissed her back. 

Azula ran her hand over the top of Ty Lee’s silky smooth chestnut hair and she melted slightly toward the touch. 

“Did you hire the man?”

“Oh no. I was looking for an all around art teacher but all he could do was fold paper,” Ty Lee said, standing up and stretching. 

“Origami is not a good enough skill to teach to children? We didn’t even have any art,” Azula pointed out.

“And that’s why I’m the Director of Artistic Expression for the nation and not you,” Ty Lee said, booping Azula on the nose. 

She sniffed and grabbed her finger. 

“You’re the Director of Artistic Expression because Zuko invented the position for you,” Azula said, pushing Ty Lee’s hand down. 

Ty Lee shrugged. 

“That just means I’m the best director there ever was,” she said.

“That is technically not false,” Azula said. 

“I know!” Ty Lee said excitedly, trying to boop Azula on the nose a second time. 

This time Azula ducked and stepped away. 

Ty Lee growled playfully and lunged forward trying to get her nose. 

“Keep your finger out of my face,” Azula said, evading her. 

“Make me,” Ty Lee replied.

Azula’s eyes narrowed and she moved on the offensive, grabbing Ty Lee’s wrists and clasping them behind her back. 

“Aw,” Ty Lee said, wriggling her hands. “I just wanted to give you a good boop.” 

“I politely decline that offer,” Azula said, holding tightly onto her arms. 

Then, in one move she turned Ty Lee around but kept her hands behind her back so they were face to face. 

Ty Lee moved her face forward slowly, and rubbed her nose against Azula’s.

“Gotcha,” she said quietly. 

Azula smirked and stepped forward causing Ty Lee to back into the desk and hop on top of it. 

“Wait, what did I just sit on,” Ty Lee said. Azula furrowed her brow quizzically and released the girl, allowing her to stand up. 

When Ty Lee saw what had been underneath her, her face crumpled. 

“Oh no! The swans,” she cried, picking up the squished birds. “I murdered them.”

Azula grabbed them out of her hands and turned around, doing something to the papers. 

When she returned to face Ty Lee she held out her palm and showed her two perfect birds, reconstructed out of the crumpled paper. 

Ty Lee’s crestfallen expression lifted immediately as she plucked up the birds and cradled them to her chest.

“Now they actually represent us,” she said as Ty Lee rocked the origami swans. 

“We were broken and battered just like them but we were able to put ourselves back together to be perfect,” Azula finished. 

“‘Zula that’s so poetic,” Ty Lee said, looking up at her. 

“Look at me, poetry and origami, they didn’t even need to teach arts in school for us to get a well rounded education.”

Ty Lee leaned forward and kissed her. 

“They’re going to get taught the arts because I’m the best Director of Artistic Expression ever, and that reminds me that I still haven’t found a good teacher.”


End file.
